Extrañas Sensaciones
by Niveneh
Summary: Antes de partir en busca de Sasuke, Kiba quiere despedirse de Hinata. Pero repentinamente le invaden sensaciones que no puede comprender. ¿Qué serán?


**Extrañas Sensaciones**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

_"Oh, Kiba, lamento decirte que Shino salió en una misión junto a su padre y no sabría decirte cuándo regresa exactamente."_

Aquella respuesta que obtuvo en la casa Aburame fue la que selló su destino.

Segundos después, se auto nombró el reemplazo de su compañero y se apresuró a alcanzar Shikamaru y el resto del equipo, antes que se les pudiera ocurrir partir sin él.

En su hombro, Akamaru emitió tres ladridos, indicándole que iba en dirección contraria.

-Lo sé Akamaru- sonrió Kiba, mirando a su mascota- pero antes de irnos tenemos que despedirnos de alguien-

Akamaru le dirigió una mirada apacible, como si supiera perfectamente quién es ese "alguien". Kiba sólo atinó a sonreír y acariciar la cabeza del perrito.

-Hanabi ¿Está Hinata en casa?- la menor de los Hyuuga asintió en silencio y desapareció deslizando la enorme puerta de madera fina.

Apenas estuvo sólo en compañía de Akamaru, Kiba dejó escapar una enorme bocanada de aire. Está a punto de embarcarse en una de esas aventuras que se recuerdan toda la vida. Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí, a las puertas de la residencia Hyuuga?

Es un asunto muy difícil de explicar. Quizás es porque aún no ve a Hinata totalmente recuperada (a pesar que todos le digan que ya está bien) o porque preocuparse por la salud de Hinata es algo que viene predeterminado en su persona.

O quizás, tal vez...

-¿Kiba-kun?-

Hinata llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con motivos celestes y le sonreía dulcemente, como es costumbre en ella.

Akamaru movió la colita amistosamente y ladró fuertemente a manera de saludo. Mientras tanto Kiba guardó silencio, esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero su cerebro y vocabulario parecían negarse a colaborar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kiba-kun?- preguntó ella, poco acostumbrada a los "silencios" de su amigo.

-Yo...- Kiba se rascó la nuca, incómodo-... vine a despedirme...-

-¿Despedirte?- los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. ¿Kiba? ¿Irse? ¿Por qué?

-El chico Uchiha desapareció y Shikamaru reclutó un equipo para ir por él-

-¿Una misión de rescate?- indagó Hinata temerosa, mirando al suelo- ¿Y... quiénes irán?-

-Shino no puede, está fuera de Konoha- se encoge de hombros- me imagino que le pedirá a Neji que vaya, no sé si Shikamaru hable con Akamichi y... pues Naruto...-

-Naruto-kun...- los labios de Hinata se movieron en un susurro apenas audible.

No sabe exactamente por qué, pero cuando vio las rosadas mejillas y los índices unidos de Hinata, una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. Fue casi como si algo lo golpeara fuertemente en el estómago. Es una sensación bastante incómoda, y no entiende qué pasa, si sólo se encuentra frente a una preocupada Hinata...

...preocupada por Naruto.

¿Es que esa idea le desagrada?

Volvió a mirarla, el rostro de Hinata no ha cambiado para nada. Y si situación personal tampoco ha cambiado, puesto que aquella sensación extraña tampoco le abandona.

-Hinata...-

Ella continuaba callada, seguramente su mente está vagando muy, muy lejos. Pensando...

...pensando en Naruto.

Y allí está otra vez. ¿Es aquello lo que le incomoda tanto a Kiba?

Hinata era muy sensible, no hay que poseer un Byakugan para darse cuenta de ello. Al principio, ella fallaba constantemente en las misiones que encomendaban al equipo. Siempre que esto ocurría, la niña terminaba con los ojos llorosos y la mirada triste.

-Eh, Hinata...- Kiba se rascó la nuca con cierto nerviosismo, buscando algunas palabras que pudieran animarla-... Naruto va a estar bien, recuerda que a él no hay que subestimarlo...-

Lentamente, Hinata alzó la vista, para mirar a Kiba a los ojos. Los labios de ella se fueron arqueando con suavidad, hasta convertirse en una pronunciada sonrisa.

Al ver aquel gesto, otra confusa sensación se apoderó de Kiba. Sin embargo, ésta era diferente, la pesadez en su estómago había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por un ligero cosquilleo.

La fría nariz de Akamaru frotó con insistencia su mejilla, indicándole que si no se apresuran no podrán alcanzar a Shikamaru y su "gran" aventura se irá por la borda.

-Nos vemos, Hinata- Kiba le hizo un guiño, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de la residencia Hyuuga.

-Ki...Kiba-kun...-

-¿Eh?- inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, atendiendo el llamado de Hinata. Nuevamente tenía los ojos fijos en él, y otra vez, Kiba puede ver la preocupación en ellos.

-Onegai... Kiba-kun, cuídate mucho...-

Y allí estaba el cosquilleo otra vez, haciendo estragos en el estómago de Kiba. Sin embargo en esta ocasión sacó fuerzas, de donde no las tenía, y alzó su mano derecha en el aire, haciendo con sus dedos una "V" de victoria.

-¡¡Hai!! ¡Akamaru y yo nos encargaremos de todo! ¡¡Nos vemos pronto Hinata, cuídate!!-

-Hai... Kiba-kun...-

Se va marchando, dando varios saltitos distraídos junto al pequeño Akamaru. Se va, guardándose para sí la imagen de Hinata sonriéndole con dulzura. Siente cómo ese ligero cosquilleo le recorre todo el cuerpo, y aún desconoce su razón de ser.

Pero ya no le importa.

De lo único que está seguro, es que recordar la sonrisa de Hinata y su dulce voz pidiéndole que se cuide... le hacen feliz.

**Fin**

**Primer fanfic de Naruto que escribo. Y me ha costado un mundo, literalmente. **

**A veces me cuesta recordar que son niños de doce años; y en mi percepción personal veo a Kiba como uno de los más infantiles, mentalmente hablando. Pienso que le falta mucho por madurar XD.**

**Sí, afirmo fervientemente que Kiba siente algo por Hinata. Aunque como dije, aún no ha madurado aquello y pues no sabe definir sus sentimientos. Fue esa idea la que intenté plasmar en este fic (espero que se haya entendido), que Kiba siente algo, lo que pasa es que no sabe definir qué es con exactitud. **

**En fin, mucho blah, blah, blah. XD Agradecimientos a Fran y a mi hermana querida, por fangirlear conmigo y por aguantar todas mis tonterías y ocurriencias raras para plots de fics. **

**Dedicado a mi pequeña Naru, ella sabe por qué **


End file.
